In Two Months
by twihardward
Summary: "Edward," I said taking his hand "you are the only thing that means enough to me to devote my life to"  Bella just got the worst news, she only has 2 Months to live.Edward makes a vow to help her complete a life time of goals. Bella knows life is short, but in no way will she stop living while she still has a breath to take.E B!:
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Enjoy….

No, that can't be right. I am only 16 my whole life is in front of me.

As I take in the pale room covered in yellowing signs telling you how to take care of your body and what good heath looks like I feel a sting on pain knowing that following these signs wouldn't help me. I look to my mom who is the only movement is her slow uneven breaths. As the news makes its way through my body I know one thing is true.

I am not afraid.

Yeah sure, the months to come scare me, but the end itself doesn't. You hear people everywhere being so afraid to die. I never really under that, fearing something you can't control.

"Mom" she doesn't move in the slightest. "Mom" I say a little louder. Her head barely turns to me. "It's going to be okay."

"No Bella, it's not." I walk over and take her hand in mine. "I'm not scared" tear poured down her eyes silently.

"I am" I know my mom is scared; I am the only one she has.

"Let's not tell anyone, mom." She looks at me confused. "You heard the doctor there is nothing medically I can do. Let's face it, I am going to die, I want to live normal as long as I can. Please?"

"If that's what you want." I do. I walk out of the room and get in my car.

As I get home I check my phone, nothing. I lay flat on my bed thinking about what I just learned. What would you do if you found out you only had a few months to live?

Well I sure as heck ain't going to waste it. And I know just were to start.

I flipped though my contacts looking for the number I swore to myself I would never call again, cursing when I remember I had deleted it.

Tears fill my eyes when I think about what happened.

Have you have had a break up that went a little something like this….. It's not you it's me?

Yeah, we all have. Anyways I met this guy when I ran away from a friend's party and pretty much talked/dated nonstop for around a year. He quickly became my best friend we could talk about anything and everything or not say anything, and then out of nowhere he says that he isn't ready for this. I was devastated. I guess you could say I still am. I don't really miss the boyfriend part as much as the best friend part.

If my days are numbered, he's the one I want to count down with.

I guess it's a good thing I have his number imbedded in my mind.

I dialed the number as my heart sped up…

"Umm hello?" my heart slowed at the sound of his voice.

"Edward." I said with a shaky voice.

"Bella." He said with resonation.

"Do you think you can me at our spot?" I asked not beating around the bush, hoping that my best friend that I haven't talked to in months is still in there.

"Bella, you know that's a two hour drive for me. I am kinda in the middle of something right now." He said with no sadness, filling me up with it.

"Please, Edward?" I am sure now he can hear the shakiness in my voice.

"Just tell what you need, are you okay?" I could hear him in there, but trying hard not to show it.

"I'm dying"

_Thanks for reading, no Idea when I will post next; tell me if it is a good start or if it's to 'done'_

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Thanks for you who reviewed, means more then you know! (ps. I totally forgot to spell check last chapter!)

_Last time on _In Two Months

_Do you think you can me at our spot?" I asked not beating around the bush, hoping that my best friend that I haven't talked to in months is still in there._

"_Bella, you know that's a two hour drive for me. I am kinda in the middle of something right now." He said with no sadness, filling me up with it. _

"_Please, Edward?" I am sure now he can hear the shakiness in my voice._

"_Just tell what you need, are you okay?" I could hear him in there, but trying hard not to show it._

"_I'm dying"_

_PS….. CHANGING HER AGE TO 16(NEED HER DRIVING!) SORRY!_

Chapter Two

"You're what?" he choked out

"I just found out today."

"I will be there, Bella." He hung up. I look at the clock, 3:30 it takes him 2 hours to get to our spot, so I have over an hour before I have to leave.

I feel as if I should be crying or freaking out, but I just can't do that. Although I know the fate that stands in front of me, I can only think about the things I want to do before my time comes.

I sit in front of my computer with _word_ open and title the page, IN TWO MONTHS.

I watch the curser blink in the corner and wait for the words to come to me.

_Fly in an air plane_

_Sing in front of a crowd_

_Help someone I have never met._

_Dance in the middle of rain._

_Drive a BIG truck_

_Dress up and go to a dance_

_Sneak out of my house_

_Feel the happiness I have ever been_

_Do something crazy_

_Leave the world being happy. _

_I printed my list and put it in my back pocket. _

I have always believed that God is real I feel him in my life, I know there is something great waiting for me, I think that's why I am not scared.

Of course I am sad; I will never be a mom or a wife. I guess because I am only 16 I never really thought about it, never really wanted it. Funny how you never want something until you find out you can have it.

"Bella?" I look over at my mom whose face is red and eyes are puffy. "Are you okay?"

"Mom, I am good. Is it okay if I go out later?" She walks in and sits by me taking my hand.

"Maybe, you should just stay home and rest. Don't put too much pressure on yourself." I look down, trying to think of how to word what I am feeling.

"Mom, I can't live like this. I can't lay in a bed feeling bad for myself. I wanted to have fun while I can, please tell me you understand."

She looks up at me, "I do, please just be careful."

"Always" she gets up and kisses me on the forehead and walks out

I look at my list again laughing at myself.

Soon enough it was time to go.

As I was driving to our spot I remember the first time I meet Edward.

It was my best friends 14th birthday and like most of my friends party there was nothing fun going on. They were outside talking about something I didn't care about so I walked off. My friend lived next a big wooded area. I walked out and sat on a log looking at the trees and enjoying the quietness.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be sitting alone in the woods." I jumped and got up.

As I turned around I remember thinking he was just about perfect. His green eyes were beautiful, his hair was a copper color, and the way the sun sinned though the tree limbs on him like a spot light just for him.

"Well maybe you should come sit with me." I laugh at myself remember how shocked I was that that came out of my mouth. It's not that I'm shy, but I am sure not flirty!

I watch him though his head back in laughter, then I set down and tapped the spot next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward." Edward said holding out a hand

"Bella" I said taking his hand.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"My friends having a party, and I got away. What about you?"

"Oh I am just out here with a couple of friends, hiking they are off somewhere, looks like I got lucky. Most people don't find beautiful girl in the woods." I remember feeling so happy.

We talked for over an hour, and then we gave each other our numbers. And then left, I was sad because I thought he would never call and by the fact he lives 2 hours away.

But as soon as that thought came my phone rang. I answered it and he said "Hey, so I was just checking that you didn't give me a fake number, and to see if you want to hang out next weekend"

We talked and hung out for a few weekends and then he asked me out. We dated for almost a year, and then out of nowhere he broke up with me because he said he wasn't ready for all of this. I got the whole, it not you it's me, that was almost 6 months ago. I haven't talked to him since, that was until today. I really missed talking to him, he was my best friend. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I walked the familiar path, after the break up I spent a lot of time out here.

And there he was sitting in the same place I had been when we met. I walked behind him just like he had done to me.

"A handsome man, should be sitting out in the woods all alone." I said without a hint of humor in my voice.

He wordlessly got up and looked at me; he had fear in his eyes. He walked to me and hugged me. I clung to him for dear life, and for the first time since I got the news early today.

I cried.

_**Hope you all liked it! I am figuring this story to be about 12/13 chapters long! Reviews give me reason to write! **_

_**Love ya'll **_

_**-Jamie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_He wordlessly got up and looked at me; he had fear in his eyes. He walked to me and hugged me. I clung to him for dear life, and for the first time since I got the news early today._

_I cried._

He kept hugging me while I cried on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes he back away looking at me confused.

"What do you mean? Dying?" He asked barely choking out the words.

I took a deep breath and he set down on the log. I walked over to a tree in front of him and set their holding my knees.

"I've been having these headaches, so about a week ago I went in to get it check out." I watched all the color leave his face. "It's cancer."

He put his face in his hands mumbling something, so I went on. "I just found out this morning. I told my mom not to tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know until I can't hide it."

He looked up at me with a hint of anger. "You mean you aren't going to fight this? The doctors can't do anything? Bella, no. You have to try!"

I put my hand to the cool ground feeling the green grass mixed with the dirt before looking back to him.

"There's nothing they can do." Silent tears ran down his face, I get up and walk over to him. Feeling the need to comfort him I lifted his chin to look in his eyes. "It's going to be okay." He quickly stands up, reminding me how much he towers over me.

"How can you say that? How much, um, time?" I turn my head as it's my turn to look away. "Bella, tell me."

"They said two months." He gasps so hard that it breaks my heart to hear. "They don't know Edward. It's just a guess, I may have longer."

"Why me?" He asked looking me in the eyes. I stare confused. "Why did you tell me? You said you didn't want anyone to know. I hurt you, so why me?"

I laughed halfheartedly. "Because, I love you. I sorry I'm doing this to you. It's a lot to take in. Maybe I shouldn't have told you, so it wouldn't be so hard when I-"

"Don't say it. I need to hear this from you."

"I thought you might. That's not the only reason I am telling you though." He raises his eyebrows as to say 'there's more'. "Hear me out; I'm not using this to make you feel bad for me. You can say no, I will more than understand. I feel awful and selfish for even thinking about asking what I'm about to ask."

"Whatever you want is yours."

"I want to spend my last two months with you." He slowly sits down, tears filling his eyes. "If it's too much to ask, don't worry about it."

"This is what I get." I stayed quite not sure how to respond to that. "I break up with the one person I have ever really loved, because I am so afraid to commit, and now I'm losing you. After hurting you the last thing you want in life is to be with me?"

"Edward," I said taking his hand "you are the only thing that means enough to me to devote my life to. But if this is too much, don't do it. Don't do it just because you feel bad, do it because you want to spend time with me too. You said you needed time before you could love me enough to make it work. I'm sorry, but you're out of time."

"No, I'm not out of time. You said I have two months." He said giving me half a smile.

"This is probably a really bad idea."

"Bella, when have you and I ever been a good idea?" Now I laughed, because it's true. The only thing we have ever had going for us was our love for each other. "So, what's the plan for the next two months?"

I remembered my list and hand it to him, "We are going to do this". I watched his face as he read over it his face went through so many emotions it was almost funny…. Almost.

"Why did you rip off number ten on the list?" I smiled remembering tearing off my last request put it somewhere safe.

"Because it's not time for that one yet."


End file.
